fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ghoreon
Śmierć bez blizn to jak życie bez marzeń. - Ghoreon Ghoreon to zmodyfikowany Makuta. Historia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu Ghoreon został stworzony przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Jak wszyscy inni Makuta, powstał, aby być członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji, której celem było utrzymanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Mata Nui. Po Matorańskiej Wojnie Domowej, został przydzielony przez Miserixa do nieznanego regionu. Teren ten był często atakowany. Miserix wysłał go tam, bo uważał go za idealną osobę do stłumienia najazdów. Podobno też chciał, aby Ghoreon umarł w walce, gdyż nie za bardzo mu ufał. Ghoreon nigdy nie był jakoś przejęty swoim zadaniem, a tworzenie Rahi również go nie interesowało. Lubił za to toczyć walki i bitwy. Wiele razy bronił lud Matoran, którzy żyli w jego przydzielonym regionie, przez różnymi atakami. Ostatecznie, po wielu potyczkach, zaczął kochać wojny. I zaczął też je pragnąć. Wielu uznawało za szaleńca, on jednak twierdził, że walka jest tylko metodą osiągnięcia pewnego celu. Co dziwne, pragnął pokoju na świecie, lecz przypominając sobie starcia przeszłości, między innymi Wojnę Domową, a także nieznane bolesne wspomnienia, Ghoreon uznał, że jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie pokoju jest kompletna dominacja. Tym samym zaczął pragnąć ostatecznej, nieposkromionej i niepokonanej potęgi. Łańcuch rzezi Uznając, że Bractwo go ogranicza, odszedł z niego, pozorując własną śmierć w jednej z bitew. Ostatecznie opuścił swój rejon i zaczął brać udział w przeróżnych konfliktach. Nie tylko, aby spełnić swoje "marzenie" o pokoju, ale aby zaspokoić swoją żądzę rzezi. Skrywał się pod przykrywką tajemniczego przybysza z północy, imieniem Targa. Zawsze odziany w płaszcz z kapturem, zapięty klamrą w dziwnym, spiralnym kształcie, która później stała się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Zakaziańska Wojna Domowa Podczas jednej z bitew tej wojny, Ghoreon pojawił się w samym środku masakry i przyglądał się obu stronom, próbując poznać, która jest silniejsza. Gdy zauważył, że obie są za słabe, postanowił zmierzyć się z obiema stronami naraz. Choć jego zbroja została w większej ilości wyniszczona, to jednak udało mu się powalić sporo Skakdi. Masakra, którą za sobą zostawił, choć była również po części zasługą Zakazian, zniszczyła większość miasta. Ghoreon wycofał się z Zakazu po naprawie zbroi, gdy wojna została zakończona rozejmem, uznając, że tutaj już w żaden sposób nie zabawi. Wojna Toa i Mrocznych Łowców Ghoreon pojawił się na Metru Nui, kiedy na wyspie szalał Smok Kanohi. Widząc w bestii idealnego przeciwnika, pomógł Toa w walce z potworem. Po pokonaniu smoka Ghoreon chciał dobić stwora, lecz Toa powstrzymali go i odesłali Rahi na Xię. Gdy Mroczni Łowcy zostali wysłani by już siłą przejąć wyspę, Ghoreon był niesamowicie podekscytowany nadchodzącą bitwą i postanowił stanąć po słabszej stronie, stronie Toa, aby móc walczyć z Łowcami, którzy byli liczniejsi, i przez to wydawali mu się świetnym przeciwnikiem do zmiażdżenia. Przecenił jednakże swoje możliwości i został poważnie ranny. Ghoreon umarłby, gdyby nie przybyły posiłki, wezwane przez Toa Naho. Dzięki temu miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby po raz kolejny naprawić swoją zbroję. Niestety, zniszczenia pancerza były poważniejsze i, ku swojemu zawodowi, nie mógł wziąć udziału w dalszych bitwach tej wojny. Po kompletnej regeneracji sił, opuścił Metru Nui i udał się by brać udział w kolejnych wojnach. Modyfikacja Po wielu konfliktach, Ghoreon zaczął zauważać, że słabnie. Jego ciało coraz gorzej radziło sobie z walkami, z kolejnymi obrażeniami. Piętna wojen wyniszczyły nie tylko jego ciało, ale również psychikę. Coraz bardziej zapominał o pożądaniu pokoju, a bardziej skupiał się na pozyskiwaniu mocy i walce. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie da rady dłużej walczyć z tak wyniszczonym organizmem, postanowił zmodyfikować swoje ciało. Poddał się przeróżnym eksperymentom, ulepszeniom i mutacjom na Nynrah. Dzięki temu zdobył między innymi drugą parę rąk. Będąc zadowolonym z efektów, Ghoreon od razu wyruszył, by toczyć kolejne potyczki. Ponowne spotkanie z Bractwem Gdy wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Mrocznymi Łowcami, a Bractwem Makuta, Ghoreon nie zamierzał brać udziału w konflikcie, a jedynie obserwować go. Niestety, został nakryty przez samego Teridaxa. Niezbyt zaskoczony, a bardziej poirytowany faktem, że jego były towarzysz żyje, zapytał go, czy ten wrócił, by do niego dołączyć. Gdy usłyszał przeczącą odpowiedź, zaatakował Ghoreona. Choć początkowo walczyli jak równy z równym, głównie dzięki modyfikacji dezertera, to jednak po pewnym czasie pojawiło się kilku innych członków Bractwa i na rozkaz rzuciło się na Ghoreona. Ten, dzięki czterem ramionom, przez niedługą chwilę był w stanie odpierać ich ataki. Ostatecznie jednak został pokonany, a jego niegdysiejsi towarzysze przebili go włóczniami. Teridax nakazał swym sługom pozostawić ciało i ruszyć do walki z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Makuta pozostawili więc nieruchomego Ghoreona i podążyli za swoim liderem. Gdy jedna z bitew tej wojny dobiegła końca, Mutran przybył do miejsca gdzie Teridax spotkał Ghoreona, aby wziąć jego zmodyfikowane ciało do badań. Gdy tam się pojawił, nie zastał Ghoreona. Jego obecny los jest nieznany. Osobowość Ghoreon to brutalny i sadystyczny Makuta. Myśli jedynie o walce i rzezi. Ma skrzywione rozumowanie pokoju, spowodowane poprzednimi konfliktami i wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Twierdzi, że pokój można osiągnąć tylko poprzez całkowitą dominację. Zdaje się przez to wysoce moralną osobą, która pragnie jedynie spokoju na świecie. Ghoreon ostatecznie zaczął popadać w szaleństwo, gdy przelewał krew swoich ofiar. Walki zaczęły sprawiać mu coraz więcej przyjemności, a pokój stał się jego wytłumaczeniem na branie udziału w kolejnych konfliktach. Ghoreon zaczął iść już tak daleko, że jego własne ciało stało się jedynie narzędziem służącym do walki. Mimo to nie zamierzał nigdy zmieniać pancerza, uznając, że tak jedynie bardziej zatraci swoją tożsamość, ale również dlatego, żeby jego kolejni wrogowie wiedzieli kim jest i bali się go. Ghoreon docenia silne osoby, i jest w stanie honorować je, czy nawet nagradzać, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Bronie, moce i umiejętności 400px|left Jak każdy Makuta, posiadał 42 moce Kraata. Potrafił też używać swojej maski, której moc pozostaje nieznana. Jego broniami był wielki, jednoręki miecz oraz Miotacz Duchów Nynrah. Tą pierwszą stracił w jednej z bitew. Po modyfikacji na Nynrah, Ghoreon stracił swoje moce Kraata i moc Kanohi. Zyskał za to dodatkową parę rąk. Oprócz tego jego ciało uzyskało niesamowitą wytrzymałość oraz siłę fizyczną. Dodatkowo jest w stanie stać się niewidzialne na krótki okres czasu. Ghoreon uzyskał Ciężkie Ostrze Energetyczne, które potrafi wydzielać spore ilości destruktywnej energii, jest też w stanie przechować esencję Ghoreona, na wypadek, gdyby jego ciało zostało zniszczone nieodwracalnie. Oprócz tego do arsenału Makuty dołączyło lekkie, krótkie ostrze, które najczęściej służy mu do cichych zabójstw z bliska. Dzięki dodatkowej parze rąk, Ghoreon był w stanie nosić jeszcze dwie bronie. Były to Rozpruwacz, zakrzywione ostrze, które z łatwością potrafiło przeciąć cienki pancerz, a także miotacz kul energetycznych, który był w stanie wystrzelić jedną, dużą kulę, albo 3 niewielkie na raz. Oprócz tego dalej ma przymocowany na plecach Miotacz Duchów Nynrah. Jego druga para rąk jest w stanie wydłużać się do maksymalnie trzykrotnej normalnej długości, wedle jego woli. Ghoreon w swojej nowej parze rąk miał luźne nadgarstki, dzięki czemu mógł kręcić Rozpruwaczem pełne koła w powietrzu. Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Cień Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32